combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
AUG A1
The Steyr AUG A1 is an Assault Rifle that fires the 5.56x45mm round. It is produced by the Austrian company Steyr-Mannlicher. Overview The AUG A1 has a three-round burst mode for distance shooting, conserving ammo, or to do more damage at the risk of not firing quickly enough. Like the G36E, it contains a built-in scope with better zoom than any Black Market or Shop bought scopes, as it is a sniper scope. The AUG also possesses a fast firing rate (similar to the K2/FAMAS), as well as the fastest reload rate of any assault rifle. Comparison with the G36E Advantages: *The AUG A1 has a much higher rate of fire *Quicker Reload than G36E (the quickest of any of the Assault Rifles) *Burst Mode (for dealing more damage) *Arguably the best non-Sniper scope (along with the L85A1) Disadvantages: *The AUG A1 has much lower accuracy, making it harder to place shots at long distances. *Has one of the highest if not highest spread for an Assault Rifle. It also has a high recoil rate. *Lacks a crosshair in its scope, which might make it harder to place shots effectively at a long distance. Variants There are three variants of the AUG A1, the AUG A1 Black from the Supply Case, the AUG A3 from the Black Market, and the AUG A3 SE from the Black Market supply case. AUG A1 Black Main Article : AUG A1 Black The AUG A1 Black 'is a Cosmetic Variant of the AUG A1, obtainable from the Supply Case - AR. It basically has the same shape as the AUG A1, but is a little more "square" around the edges. Also, as the name implies, it is painted black. AUG A3 ''Main Article : AUG A3 The '''AUG A3 is a modified version of the AUG A1 that has increased bullet impact damage and an added Rail System which allows attachment of a scope. AUG A3 SE Main Article : AUG A3 SE The Aug A3 SE is a Supply Case (MYST-N) variant of the AUG A3. It keeps all the aspects of the A3 model, including a top rail for different sights attachments, and the Burst Fire mode that made the AUG used more frequently. Trivia *There has been a feud over which gun is better, the AUG or the G36E. The two weapons share the same price and an unusual sniper quality scope, and many users debate whether which is truly stronger. The AUG incorporates a burst mode option, sports a faster rate of fire, and has a faster reload than that of the G36E, while the G36E has higher damage, more accuracy, and is much more popular. *Due to its quick reload, the AUG A1 is used quite often in Game Modes like Quarantine, Search and Destroy, and Elimination Pro. *The rifle's recoil is very apparent when scoped. *In real life, the gun is called Steyr AUG. This gun was made in Austria. *Even with a modern appearance, it was designed in 1978, along with the FAMAS *In real life, the purpose of the grey circle and lack of a crosshair in the AUG A1's scope is to facilitate quick aiming during firefights at short distances. Basically, humans have a tendency to place the grey circle on target quicker than a crosshair which they would do accurately, but slower. Media Category:Assault Rifles Category:Primary